cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Maybe Final Turn
Maybe Final Turn is one of the three duet albums of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Link Joker: Duet Songs that is released along with Fate Breaker and We Ride Everyday!!. Songs can be found here https://soundcloud.com/silverkristy/sets/cardfight-vanguard-duet-songs Tracklist *1.maybe ファイナルターン (Maybe Final Turn) *2.Let's Get Fight!! *3.maybe ファイナルターン (Maybe Final Turn) (Off Vocal) *4.Let's Get Fight!! (Off Vocal) Video Lyrics Note: *'Bold words' are lines Kai sings. *''Italic words'' are lines Ren sings. *Normal words are duet lines. Maybe Final Turn Kanji = 今はすべてを過去にするより いつかを作るカードにして ただ夢中だった 見失うほどに 無邪気な強さで 自分さえ傷つけては だから だから わかる 痛み その胸の中 乗り越えたものの意味も 大きさも 求めてた未来は遠回リして だけど確かにここにある 不器用な必然力タチを変えて 今も 今も ふたり ふたり 戦っている仲間 maybe ファイナルターン 過ちと言うには 幼過ぎたんだ 素直な渇望 勝利へと逆らえずに あんな あんな 悲しい表情(かお)は もうさせないと 新しい今日に誓う 何度でも 本当の強さを手に入れたこと お互いの目が語るから 言葉よりファイトで感じていよう 熱い 熱い 本音 本音 言わなくたってわかる いつだって わだかまり すれ違う日々 後悔も全部 一緒に 求めてた未来は遠回リして だけど確かにここにある 不器用な必然力タチを変えて 今も 今も ふたり ふたり 戦っている仲間 maybe ファイナルターン これからも |-| Rōmaji = Ima wa subete o kako ni suru yori Itsuka o tsukuru kādo ni shite Tada muchūdatta Miushinau hodo ni Mujakina tsuyosa de jibun sae kidzutsukete wa Dakara dakara wakaru itami Sono mune no naka norikoeta mono no imi mo ōkisa mo Motome teta mirai wa tōmawari shite dakedo tashika ni koko ni aru Bukiyōna hitsuzen katachi o kaete Ima mo ima mo futari futari Tatakatte iru nakama maybe fainaru tān Ayamachi to iu ni wa osana sugita nda Sunaona katsubō shōri e to saka raezu ni An'na an'na kanashī kao wa Mō sasenai to atarashī kyō ni chikau nandodemo Hontō no tsuyosa o teniireta koto otagai no me ga katarukara Kotoba yori faito de kanjite iyou Atsui atsui hon'ne hon'ne Iwanakutatte wakaru itsu datte Wadakamari surechigau hibi Kōkai mo zenbu issho ni Motome teta mirai wa tōmawari shite　dakedo tashika ni koko ni aru Bukiyōna hitsuzen katachi o kaete Ima mo ima mo futari futari Tatakatte iru nakama maybe fainaru tān Korekara mo Let's Get Fight!! Kanji = 見せてくれよな お前らしい今のカード 見せてあげますよ 今の僕が選ぶカード ああ、あの頃と同じ 何も変わりません 強くなりたい理由 それは 楽しみたいから Let's Get Fight!! 魂でぶつかりあうたび もっと高みに行ける 自分のチカラで Next アタック 完全ガード 限界を超えて 今日もはじめようか「スタンドアップ"ザ"ヴァンガード!」 やっぱりいつだって 楽しませてくれますよね 手強くありたい 認めた相手だからこそ そう、勝利への意志が 消えないプライド 決して揺らぐワケはないね 一瞬たりとも Believe My Soul!! 積み上げた自分を信じて 磨きあえる仲間と 成長していく Next ドロー 懸けるんだ 思いの全てを そして何度だって「スタンドアップ"ザ"ヴァンガード!] まだまだきっと凄みを増して行くのだろう まだまだずっと楽しめますね 負けたくない 今この瞬間 Let's Get Fight!! 魂でぶつかりあうたび もっと高みに行ける 自分のチカラで Next アタック 完全ガード 限界を超えて 今日もはじめようか「スタンドアップ"ザ"ヴァンガード!」 一緒に高みに行ける 仲間と成長できる Let's Get Fight!! Let's Get Fight!! 「スタンドアップ"ザ"ヴァンガード!」 |-| Rōmaji = Misete kure yo na omaerashī ima no kādo Misete agemasu yo ima no boku ga erabu kādo Ā, anogoro to onaji nani mo kawarimasen Tsuyoku naritai riyū sore wa Tanoshi mitai kara Let's Get Fight!! Tamashī de butsukari au tabi Motto takami ni ikeru jibun no chikara de Next atakku kanzen gādo genkai o koete Kyō mo hajimeyou ka "sutando appu "za" vāngādo!" Yappari itsu datte tanoshima sete kuremasu yo ne Tegōku aritai mitometa aitedakara koso Sō, shōri e no ishi ga kienai puraido Kesshite yuragu wake wa nai ne Isshun tari tomo Believe My Soul! ! Tsumiageta jibun o shinjite Migaki aeru nakama to seichō shite iku Next dorō kakeru nda omoi no subete o Soshite nando datte "sutando appu "za" vāngādo!" Madamada kitto sugomi o mashite iku nodarou Madamada zutto tanoshimemasu ne Maketakunai Ima kono shunkan Let's Get Fight!! Tamashī de butsukari au tabi Motto takami ni ikeru jibun no chikara de Next atakku kanzen gādo genkai o koete Kyō mo hajimeyou ka "sutando appu "za" vāngādo!" Issho ni takami ni ikeru nakama to seichō dekiru Let's Get Fight!! Let's Get Fight!! "Sutando appu "za" vāngādo!" Category:Song Category:Merchandise